Deja Vu: Ishimatte
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: Because it feels like it's happened before.


**Disclaimer:** Read it. It's here for a reason. Every single one. That way you won't ask questions that were already answered in the disclaimer. As of right now, this is a test. I already know where I'm going with this story. I'm just testing who will read it and if it's worth posting here.

* * *

**De Ja Vu: Ishimatte Scroll 1**

**Chapter 1 Waking up/Prologue**

There's a sound echoing around, knocking on a hard surface. It's causing my head to pound. Why am I indoors? The last thing I remember is fighting a group of Iwa ninja with my squad.. Then pushing.. Naoki out of the way.

"Ama! Are you awake!"

'_Naruto.._'

Though at the back of my mind I hear a thought, a quick surmise of '_What the hell?_' and before I can focus on it, to wonder why I even thought of that, it's gone.

Closing my eyes tight together I force my body into a sitting position, before a tight sensation in my side forces a gasp from my mouth.

A creak, he's pushing close against my door. _Probably trying to meld through the thingy_, I for some reason can't find the mind to remember what it is I shut and open to get in my house. A few seconds pass before I slowly move, pushing my legs over the bed, to the floor and trying to gain balance.

Everything's blurry, great blobs of colors ranging from bright to dark. My feet try to stop the world from tipping as I make my way to the door. Before I have half a mind to open the door, I check my appearance in the even blurrier door handle.

A sigh escapes before I decide not to care anymore. He's already seen me at my worse, this isn't much different. I pull open the door, and thank Kami Naruto heard me coming, having enough mind to move out of the doorway. Minutes pass, and we're just staring at each other through slitted eyes. I have reason to, since all I see is a great blob of orange with a yellow top.

"You look rough, Ama."

"…Thanks?"

* * *

**Third Person, Hokage Tower, Three Days Earlier**

Light was passing through windows, lighting up the rather gloomy room while a figure in white robes leans over documents. He puffed through his pipe, a curling cloud escaping from his mouth. Leaning back in his chair, he turned it slowly to gaze out at the sky.

A knock sounded throughout the room, causing him to sigh, "Come in."

Another man stepped through, wearing classic blue jounin clothing with a green vest. Though his left arm was completely bare of a sleeve, his weapon pouch on his right leg.

"Lord Hokage," he bowed slightly, shaggy mocha hair falling from its place before sliding back over his ears as he stood. His eyes were a slightly darker mocha, the short fringe between both eyes highlighting them perfectly.

He laid his mission report in front of said man, calmly stepping back into place. It was then Sarutobi noticed the slight patches of dirt gathered around the mans clothes. "What happened during the mission Yuuta?"

The jounin, Yuuta, squeezed the back of his neck a furrowing of brows and slight frown over taking his features. "We got to Kirigakure's boarder lands, Lord Hokage, a day early. As we were making camp a team of rogue Iwagakure ninja spotted us."

"As we fought them off another team consisting of patrolling Kirigakure ninja heard the ruckus. They came in the nick of time and drove off the rest of Iwagakure's ninja."

Sarutobi nodded slowly, taking his eyes off the mission report, "It says here on your way back you encountered the same Iwa ninja?"

Yuuta nodded, standing from his slouched position. "Yes sir. They didn't seem to like the fact that a few 'genin' defeated them." He chuckled lowly.

Sarutobi laughed, good-naturedly. "Of course, of course. Who spit out that they weren't genin?"

Yuuta frowned even more then, "Naoki." He deadpanned.

"He always was quite the honest one. I trust these ninja were taken care of? I would prefer for the children's identities to not get out. They've served and matured quickly to gain Anbu rank, to go out on missions by themselves or more dangerous missions with others."

Yuuta nodded, "The Iwa were taken care of. The only one's knowing each others faces are ourselves."

A nod, "You may go."

As Yuuta bowed and reached for the door he was stopped again by a question, "By any chance did you talk with your team about this next assignment?"

"Of course, they accept. Amachie was overjoyed, said it would be great getting to go back to school and actually graduating in a village ceremony rather then in secret."

Sarutobi laughed, "The others accepted for her didn't they?"

"Yes, both boys are not looking forward to numbing their chakra for this sake though. Amachie was resistant to it as well. But in the end after promising they would get to use their regular chakra after the end of eight months, they agreed."

Sarutobi puffed his pipe once more in thought before nodding, Yuuta taking that as permission finished walking out of the door.

Minutes passed as Sarutobi thought quietly, before he pulled a folder from his desk, opening it to the team in question and their next mission. The chunin exams would be taking place in Konohagakure in a year's time. Or rather nine months time.

**Name: **Yuuta Mori

**Age: **27

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Height: **172 cm

**Weight: **75,7 kg

**Birthday: **June 7

**Birthplace:** Konohagakure Outskirts

**Blood type:** B

**Rank:** Jounin/Anbu

**Name: **Hiroshi Hisa

**Age: **13

**Eye color: **Hazel

**Hair color: **Black

**Height: **158,7 cm

**Weight: **52,4

**Birthday: **October 4

**Birthplace: **Konohagakure, District B, Hospital Ourano

**Blood type: **A

**Rank: **Anbu

**Name: **Naoki Miyamoto

**Age: **12

**Eye color: **Green

**Hair color: **Auburn

**Height: **147 cm

**Weight: **56,2

**Birthday: **May 27

**Birthplace: **Konohagakure, District D, Hospital Kasaki

**Blood type: **Ab

**Rank: **Anbu

**Name: **Amachie Ishimatte

**Age: **13

**Eye color: **Black

**Hair color: **Dark Brown

**Height: **150 cm

**Weight: **55,3

**Birthday: **April 14

**Birthplace: **Konohagakure, District B, Clan Born

**Blood type: **O

**Rank: **Anbu

**Mission Details: **Starting immediately, as suspicions over boarders and fights happening more often then not, we, Konoha's elders deem Team 9 fit to go undercover as genin to infiltrate the chunin exams. Mission starts as soon as team 9 ends their previous mission.

**Mission:** Find out the nation with the most threat. Tread carefully.

And slowly, sliding the papers up, the three official seals of the Elders. Sarutobi sighed once more, before nipping his thumb and pressing it to the paper.

**Mission Time Approximation**: Indefinite.

* * *

"Ne, ne Ama, what caused you to be out of commission for three days?" Naruto asked excitedly.

'_Oh nothing, just went on a top secret mission for the Anbu,_' her inner being laughed while waving its hand in an exasperated manner. A soft blush over took her features, "I must have been training to hard. I should be more careful, or I may not be able to mold chakra anymore." Nervous laughter.

His clueless expression said he bought it and it confused him. Like usual.

"If you use more chakra then your capable of Naru, it could kill you.."

"I didn't know that!" He screamed, drawing attention of nearby pedestrians.

Feeling their gazes, I attempted to quiet the hysterical boy who was now mumbling about how close to death he always is.

"I'm going to die!"

The blush across her cheeks became brighter then before. "Naru.."

* * *

A knowing glance from Iruka-sensei as we walked into the classroom spoke volumes. It also made many students glance back and forth between us.

Tilting my head down, I walked up the stairs toward the middle rows before sitting down silently and laying my head in my arms. It was easier this way.

"_Ne, I think Iruka-sensei and her have something going on.._"

"_Pft, don't be stupid Taka_."

"_No I'm serious, every time she goes missing for a few days its like Iruka-sensei already knows. How could he if he wasn't _close_ to her?_"

"_That's disgusting Taka. Everyone knows she's with Naruto._"

It was always the same when I came to visit Naruto on my days off of Anbu missions. Which happened almost every two weeks straight, until the team and I were officially signed up.

At least Sakura and Ino weren't here yet.. With them it only got worse.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'_Oh dear_.. _What a nice day to wake up to._'


End file.
